1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming a ready-to-bake, endless dough ring. The invention further relates to a method of producing a baked ring article from such a pre-formed dough ring and an apparatus for forming a ready-to-bake dough ring.
2. Background Art
A method of the generic type has been known from prior public use in the manufacture of donuts. It starts by a strand of dough being produced, from which the complete donuts are stamped. Even with the articles being stamped out as closely as possible, a considerable rest of dough will remain after the process, which is not used or must be further treated elaborately.